


Showtime

by allofthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pepper/Tony/Rhodey is a brief mention, Sex Club, Voyeurism, but mostly it's just Sam and Steve having sex in front of strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like that, baby?” Sam murmured, sensing Steve’s growing arousal.  “You want to go up there next?”  Steve flushed and Sam grinned.</p>
<p>“You could, you know.  Go up there.  Everything that happens here stays here.  I could tie you to that chair, tease you until you came while everyone was watching you.”  Steve whimpered, pressing desperately against Sam.\</p>
<p>“Come on up here,” Sam murmured, tugging Steve into his lap for a deep kiss.  Steve rutted up against him.</p>
<p>“Could we sir?” Steve breathed, voice catching.  Sam grinned.</p>
<p>“Stay here.  I’m going to get someone to sanitize the toys and then we can have our turn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsudis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



> Shameless porn of the subby Steve variety. I promise some day I'l actually write the Pepper/Tony/Rhodey fic I tease here, but this was for the Sam/Steve exchange, so it's a Sam/Steve fic.

“We don’t have to do this,” Sam said softly, a hand resting gently on the collar around Steve’s neck.  They were standing outside a nondescript door, Steve staring at the uneven pavement.

“I want to…” Steve began hesitantly.  “But…”

“Let’s go home, Steve,” Sam soothed, steering Steve back towards the idling car.  “If you’re this nervous we shouldn’t do it tonight.”

“No.  No!” Steve said hurriedly.  “I want to.  And…And we don’t have to do anything, right?  I could just sit there with you?”

“Of course, darling,” Sam said gently, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple.  “We do nothing you don’t want, alright?” Steve nodded, taking a deep breath and moving back towards the door.  Sam let him set the pace, keeping their hands intertwined.

~ ~ ~

The main room was open and spacious, lit by soft lights and a bank of candles against one wall.  Lushly appointed couches and chairs were scattered around the room, pillows littering the floor.  There was a bar against one wall that Sam was pleased to note was just advertising juice and no alcohol, and the only noise above the chatter of the people was the faint throbbing base from the dance hall in the back.  Steve was still tense beside him, so Sam steered him to a chair so Steve could curl up at his feet and just watch the proceedings.

Steve settled right down, eyes wide as Sam idly rubbed his head as he looked around.  It had been nearly two years since he had last been here, and it left a bittersweet heaviness in his chest.

The last person he had come here with had been Riley.  Riley who was all snarl and push compared to Steve’s wide-eyed innocence and confusion.  Riley had known what he had wanted, and had been the person who had introduced Sam to the club in the first place.

So seeing that nothing had changed, that Meredith was still behind the bar, laughing softly with clients, that Eric still stood silently guarding the door should there be any trouble, that everything was polished and soothing and well-kept made Sam’s heart ache just a little.

“Sam Wilson.  My gosh.  Been a long time since I’ve seen you here.”  Sam grinned as Meredith came over to them.  Sam hugged her warmly.

“Your boy looks nervous,” she said, setting down a mug of hot chocolate.  “That’s on the house, by the way.”

“It’s his first time,” Sam said softly, offering Steve a sip which he took obediently.

“Well, we’re going to take good care of you, darling boy,” she said, stroking Steve’s hair and making him blush.

There was a brief commotion and both of them looked up.

“What’s that for?” Steve asked as he saw figures climb the stage.

“Some people like to show off,” Sam replied.  “Or be shown off.”  The noise dies down and a single spotlight floods the stage followed by a smattering of applause.

Tony Stark, naked as the day he was born, grinned out at the crowd, flanked by Rhodey and Pepper, both in crisp suits.  Two leashes connect to a collar, and they move him the way they want him in perfect sync.  Steve stared as they caned him in front of the breathless audience, growing hard as he watched.

“Like that, baby?” Sam murmured, sensing Steve’s growing arousal.  “You want to go up there next?”  Steve flushed and Sam grinned.

“You could, you know.  Go up there.  Everything that happens here stays here.  I could tie you to that chair, tease you until you came while everyone was watching you.”  Steve whimpered, pressing desperately against Sam.

“Come on up here,” Sam murmured, tugging Steve into his lap for a deep kiss.  Steve rutted up against him.

“Could we sir?” Steve breathed, voice catching.  Sam grinned.

“Stay here.  I’m going to get someone to sanitize the toys and then we can have our turn.”

~ ~ ~

Sam could tell Steve was nervous, and rested a hand lightly on the back of Steve’s neck as they walked up together.

“We can stop whenever you’d like, darling,” Sam murmured.  “No one will be mad if you change your mind.”

“No, it’s exciting, sir,” Steve whispered.  “Scary, but exciting.”  Sam gave him a quick kiss before settling him into the chair that was in the center of the stage.  Sam chose the silk to tie Steve.  Not even the chains could hold Steve if he really wanted to get free, and the deliciousness of knowing that the deep blue silk was just the faintest reminder to obey pleased something deep inside Sam.  He didn’t bother to undress Steve properly, instead just rucking up his shirt and tugging his pants down.  Steve’s whole body flexed deliciously, and Sam stepped aside to make sure the audience could appreciate it as much as he did.

Steve blinked as if he had forgotten people were watching, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the blush rush across Steve’s face and down his chest.

Sam knew just how sensitive Steve was, and picked up a pair of nipple clamps connected by a fine silver chain.  Steve gasped, his whole body arching as the pain settled into something a bit more manageable.  Sam gave the chain a little tug once Steve had relaxed, making him squirm.

“Such a pretty boy,” Sam cooed scraping his nails lightly across Steve’s stomach and admiring the way they flexed.  “All on display for everyone to see.  Bet they’ve never seen a sub as beautiful as you, as good as you.  And you’re mine.  They can look, but they can’t touch.”  Steve shuddered. 

Sam could see the stain of precome on Steve’s boxers, his cock straining against the fabric.  Sam ran a finger across the tip and Steve let out the most beautiful hitched sob.  Sam grabbed a vibrator, setting the buzzing toy to the base of Steve’s balls.  Steve thrashed and even his boxers can’t hide how much he’s leaking anymore.

“Oh please, sir,” Steve begged, audience forgotten as Sam teased him.  “I’ve been good, please…Let me come.”

“I’m not down with you yet.  Where’s the fun in that?”

Steve’s eyes blinked open, pupils dilated even as he asks the unvoiced question that was pressing on his mind.

“I’m going to tease you.  And then I am going to fuck you.  And they are going to watch.”

Steve’s head hit the headrest with an audible thud as all the air rushed out of him.  Sam pulled his boxers down so Steve’s cock could spring free, precome smearing on his trembling stomach.  Sinking gracefully to his knees between Steve’s legs, Sam began to kiss up Steve’s thighs, leaving little nipping bites.  Every kiss made Steve’s cock jerk, and by the time Sam began to lick over Steve’s trembling hole, Steve’s stomach was a mess.

Sam began to work Steve open, relishing the way Steve moaned for him, uncaring that he was loud enough that everyone could hear.  He smelled heady, sweat and musk and arousal making Sam ache.  But he wasn’t going to rush because _he_ wanted to get off.  This was about Steve, and stretching out the rolling high until his sub couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, god,” Steve sobbed brokenly.  “Sir… Please sir I need to come, please…” Sam grinned against Steve’s skin, giving him a sharp bite.

“You don’t come until I say so.”

But Sam took pity on him, slicking up his fingers to make sure Steve was open enough to take him without undue pain.  He knew Steve appreciated the edge most of the time, but tonight wasn’t the place for it.  Once satisfied, Sam set the lube back on the waiting tray, grabbing a condom and rolling it on while still buried between Steve’s legs.

“Ready baby?” Sam murmured, pressing in.  Steve howled as Sam breached him, hands scrabbling for purchase as Sam began to rock.

“So good for me baby boy,” Sam said breathlessly.  “So, so good, opening right up for me like we belong together.”  Sam got a hand between them, cupping Steve’s balls.  “Can feel how close you are, how ready for it.  But you’re being good, not coming for me even though you so desperately want to.  My good, beautiful boy who listens so well.  Good boys get rewards.  Do you want to come, Stevie?”

“Yes, sir please god yes…”  Steve’s voice was beautifully broken, filled with the softest vulnerability Sam thought he’d ever heard.

“Then come for me, darling boy.”

Sam heard the rip of silk as Steve’s whole body heaves with the force of his orgasm.  Sam couldn’t even keep thrusting Steve had clamped down so hard.  It was enough to drag Sam’s orgasm from the pit on his stomach, pumping Steve full as the man spent himself between them.

Sam wasn’t sure how long they lay there panting as they came down.  When he was more aware, he started peppering Steve’s face with little kisses, not even minding the cooling stickiness between them.

“My darling good boy.  Put on such a pretty show.”  Steve blushed as is he only just realized he had been fucked in front of an audience, and Sam couldn’t help but give a lopsided smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of Steve’s nose.

~ ~ ~

Steve was pressed against Sam’s knees, sipping from a glass of apple juice, when Tony, Pepper and Rhodey came by.  Tony was in a simple silk slip, though he was still leashed to Pepper and Rhodey.

“Quite a show your boy put on,” Rhodey said with a smile, ruffling Steve’s hair and smiling at the resulting blush. 

“Yeah, well, the show’s all you get,” Sam said with a grin.

“Here’s to many more.”

 


End file.
